Saved by the Enemy
by Wolflover235
Summary: InuYasha accidentally gets a hold of a Jewel shard that is Tainted black. His demon side takes over and he goes after anything he can. What happens when the most unexpected person saves them? Why did he do it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Saved by the Enemy.

" There's a jewel shard up ahead, I can sense it." Kagome said.

" Finally, we are just two shards away from getting the Shikon Jewel complete." InuYasha said.

Kagome wondered, InuYasha had always bragged about getting the Jewel and becoming a full demon, but... She's seen a preview of him, what he would look like, and honestly, it scared her.

A dragon type demon came out of its den, sensing the danger.

" Kagome look out!" InuYasha grabbed her, and jumped up in the air.

The dragon flew after them.

" Just how are we going to fight it now, huh InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

" InuYasha." Sango called, coming towards them on Kirara.

" That's how." InuYasha said, setting Kagome on Kirara's back.

He then went back down to deal with the dragon.

Of course, with InuYasha's new and improved Tetsaiga, he casted the usual adiment barage.

The dragon sliced up into millions of pieces, Kagome noticed the shard floating in the air, but not too soon, InuYasha had gotten it.

But, then she noticed something, inside his hand, the Jewel shard was tainted black, from the dragon's evil aura.

" InuYasha! Give me the shard NOW!" Kagome shouted.

It was already too late. He let himself slowly float to the ground, and a strong wind current surrounded him.

" The Jewel shard is black, he's transforming!" Kagome said to Sango.

" I don't want to use my Heraikotsu, I might hurt the real him." Sango said.

" Let me see if I can make a perfect target and aim for his hand." Kagome said, preparing an arrow.

When she released it, as soon as it reached him, a red aura melted the arrow.

Kagome gasped.

Red eyes fixed themselves on the flying cat, revealing two humans, who he wanted to kill.

" Kirara!" Sango shouted, which she roared in the process, and flew off.

The sound of InuYasha's growling came behind them.

Kagome turned to look, he had the Jewel shard planted in his wrist now.

" InuYasha! Cut it out!" Kagome shouted to him as he followed.

He lifted his Tetsaiga, and casted windscar towards the group.

Kirara wouldn't be able to move in time.

Suddenly, a black mist was blurring by them, and then stood before the oncoming attack.

The windscar was absorbed by the black mist, and backfired, knocking InuYasha down to the ground, therefore knocking him out.

The black mist disappeared, and revealed... Naraku.

" Naraku!" Sango gasped out.

Kagome was shocked too, but... Why did he... Of all others, save them?

He turned, his red eyes looking at them.

" Why would you... Save us?" Kagome asked.

Naraku looked at her.

Kagome stared back, still in shock.

She noticed Sango lifting her Heraikotsu aiming it to him.

Kagome put her hand on it, lowering it.

" Don't expect this again." Was all he said, before letting himself be engulfed by the black mist, and flying off.

Kagome watched him... Why?

" Kagome, you need to get the shard out of his hand before he awakens." Sango said.

Kagome looked back down, now noticing they had reached the ground.

She got off of Kirara and took the shard out of InuYasha's wrist, though she hated to cut him.

After it was out, it turned purple again.

InuYasha started to awake, his fangs retracting, and when his eyes opened, they slowly returned to the golden brown.

" InuYasha.." Kagome said.

" Naraku! He was here!" He said all of a sudden getting up.

" You saw him?" Kagome asked.

" of course I did, why did you?" InuYasha asked.

" InuYasha, he saved us." Kagome said.

" pfft. Yeah, whatever, he must have compelled you or something, he wouldn't do something like,..."

" InuYasha." Sango said, coming up to him.

" You were possessed by your full demon self, I hate to admit that I am thankful for him to coming to our rescue, but if he hadn't, your windscar might have killed us." Sango said.

" my... Windscar?" InuYasha asked, obviously confused.

" You casted your windscar at us, you completely lost yourself, you should be grateful yourself that Naraku actually had the heart to save us." Sango said.

" You're... You're not lying?" InuYasha asked, looking at the two.

They both shook their heads.

InuYasha was shocked.. and hurt, he almost hurt Kagome. He would never want that.

' See InuYasha, this is what would happen if you had the whole Jewel.' Kagome thought, but didn't dare say it aloud, or he would go right back to his normal greedy self.

" I'm sorry." InuYasha said.

" It's ok, just... Don't take the shard next time let Kagome take it." Sango said.

The three walked off, with mini size Kirara following after them.

Kagome looked up at the sky, why would he save us? InuYasha was right, it was crazy, but... Why did he?

She was going to have to find him, to ask him just why he did. It just wasn't like him, she would look for him tonight, without the group, but she might take Kirara.

For the rest of the day the group remained quiet, InuYasha looked deep in thought, regretting what he had just done.

Sango peeked back at Kagome, was something up with her?

Kagome shook her head, smiling at Sango as they went off into the afternoon.

**Ok, how was this? Yes, naraku is out of character.**

**What do you expect? It's fanfictioN! Ok leave some reviews.**

**~Wolflover 235**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What's an enemy always an enemy.

The group had found a suitable spot to rest, Kagome set up camp.

She laid in her sleeping bag, watching everyone drift off to sleep.

When she knew that even InuYasha wouldn't hear her, she got up.

She went over to Kirara, who was curled up in a little ball.

" Kirara, wake up." Kagome whispered, petting the tiny cat.

She growled, but when she saw Kagome, she made a soft meow.

" I need your help." Kagome whispered.

Kirara jumped to her feet, meowing once, tilting her head to the side.

" I need you to..." Kagome bent down to whisper to the cat.

Kirara growled, her fur raising.

" Please Kirara, I think he might have the last shard." Kagome said, coming up with an excuse.

The little cat perked her head up, and ran off into the trees.

" Thank you." Kagome whispered as she caught up with her.

'Meow.' Kirara replied, before being engulfed in a ball of fire, turning into the big cat.

Kagome jumped on her back just as she took off in the sky.

Kirara was flying fast, as if she knew where she was going.

In no time, she dropped to the ground again, in frong of a dark cave.

Kagome got off Kirara, and took a few steps towards the cave.

" He's in there?" Kagome asked.

Kirara made a low short whine as if to answer her question.

Kagome had put her bow and arrows around her, in a safe place.

She gulped and walked in.

Kirara stayed behind, she didn't like this smell.

Kagome walked into the darkness.

She couldn't see anything.

As she walked, she felt her foot go down on thin air, and before she knew it, she was falling.

The fall wasn't as long as she expected, she hit the ground on her feet, but the landing was rough, so she ended up falling to her knees.

She must have probably sprained her ankles.

Despite the pain, she had to keep going, she could feel a jewel shard, the fall had led her closer to it.

Yep, he was in here... OR another demon was.

She walked foward, there was another path.

Limping her way, she finally saw something in the distance.

It was Naraku, he was sleeping, but just as she came, he awoke, his eyes looking over to her.

' This is it. I can take his shards now.' Kagome thought, but she still wanted to know why he saved her.

She put her hand behind her, pulling out an arrow.

In a blur, Naraku left his position, and soon, Kagome was pinned to the wall, her bow and arrows out of reach.

" Don't even THINK about it, Miko." Naraku said, his hand at her throat.

He didn't have a tight grip on her throat, not tight at all.

" If your going to kill me, go ahead and do it!" Kagome said.

Naraku stared down at her, the lust of killing in his eyes.

' What am I thinking!" Kagome thought wanting to take it back, but if she did, he would probably make the death more painful.

" I did not expect you to come looking for me on your own." Naraku said.

Kagome stared at him. " Why not?"

Naraku smiled, " Because, you never go anywhere without wanting help from your precious half-breed. What made you want to come here? And don't tell me you just came for the Jewels."

" I just wanted to know... Why you saved us. Sango and I. Why would you ever want to even consider it?" Kagome asked.

" Still dwelling on that are we? I thought you would forget about it, and go on back to the desire of killing me, like I have no intentions of going back to kill you." Naraku said.

" Well if you want to kill me go ahead and do it, I dare you." Kagome said.

Naraku laughed, " You amuse me Miko, but I do not take interest in killing those who ask for it. But, when the time is right, I will, it may be tonight, when you head back to your friends, it could be ten years from now, you will never know, my dear Kagome."

Kagome felt a fear, well, of course, she always feared him, she just didn't show it, because that was a demon's power, but this fear was uncontrollable, Naraku could sense it, and his smile grew, and she could see his two sharp fangs that overlapped his lower teeth.

" Until then, my dear, you will never remember this happened, you will only remember the desire of killing me, you will act as if you never saw me the way you did." Naraku said, removing his hand from her neck, and down to her side.

Kagome gasped, if he wasn't going to kill her, then how was she going to forget this? She'd never forget this.

That hand rested on her side, as the other hand tilted up her chin, and he lowered his face to hers.

What was he...

Just as his lips reached hers, he forced her mouth open with his lips, and he opened his releasing a black smoke.

To her, it felt like a lot of oxygen being pumped into her.

He attached his mouth to hers, to keep it open, so he could keep the miasma coming in her body.

As minutes went by, Kagome felt dizzy.

' Forget Miko, Forget.' Naraku thought as he stopped letting miasma enter her mouth, and he let their lips meet in a soft kiss, before he backed away, her falling to the ground unconsciously.

Naraku looked at her for a second, then walked off, disappearing deeper into the cave.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .

" Kagome! Kagome!" InuYasha shouted, shaking Kagome rather roughly.

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing InuYasha, Sango, and the little Kirara looking down at her.

" Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked.

" mm. What happened?" Kagome asked.

" Kirara said that you fell, she caught you and brought you back, I think you were sleepwalking." Sango said.

Kagome's vision was getting better, and she saw she was back in the forest, where the camp was.

She sat up slowly.

" my head hurts, InuYasha, can you get my bag please?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha moved quickly, and returned with her bag.

Kagome dug through it until she pulled out a small bottle.

She took out a small pill, and pulled out her water bottle, swallowing the pill.

" Are you ok now?" InuYasha asked, not having any idea what she just took.

" Yeah, I'll be fine, I just need some rest." Kagome said.

" Ok, let's all get back to sleep." Sango said.

Sango went over to her blanket, and quickly fell asleep again, Kagome worked her way into the sleeping bag.

" Kagome." InuYasha said.

" yes?" Kagome asked, as she rolled over looking at him.

" Were you REALLY sleepwalking?" He asked.

" I... Guess so, I don't remember, I just know that you were shaking me and I woke up, I didn't know I sleep walked." Kagome said.

Why did they wake her up? She was sleeping just fine, and then they wake her up with worried faces.

InuYasha watched Kagome as she rolled over facing away from him and went to sleep.

Kirara went to the side Kagome was facing.

She tilted her head and meowed lightly as if to say, ' What were you thinking?'

What does she mean what was I thinking?

I was sleeping!

Kirara curled close to Kagome, and everyone went to sleep throughout the night, without another bother.

**A/N: Well, this is the end.**

**I hope you enjoyed my two-shot.**

**Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think.**

**I will try to come up with more of these if you really like my ideas of them.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**~Wolflover 235**


End file.
